Ember Island News
by frostystuffs
Summary: The Fire Nation's royal family summer vacations told in various excerpts from the local newspaper (Day 7 of Maiko Week)


**Back to Business**

Fire Lord Zuko (21) and Fire Lady Mai (20) were seen early yesterday morning as they boarded their ship at Ruby Docks _(pictured above)_ as their honeymoon came to an end.

We, _Ember Island News_ , were able to get an interview with the two last year after they announced their engagement and mentioned that they were to spend their honeymoon here on the island where both have nice memories. Sadly, all good things must stop at some point as the couple's honeymoon came to an end. Though the newly weds didn't seem too upset with the happenings when we were able to get a statement from Fire Lord Zuko just before they boarded their ship.

 **"Mai and I thoroughly enjoyed our stay here, as we usually do when we visit. We thank the people for being so kind to us and we hope to be able to see you all again next year, if all goes well."**

The Fire Lord was most likely referring to the making of the _United Republic,_ a new country in which he and Avatar Aang are in the process of constructing _(see bottom for details)_.

We wish the Fire Lord good luck with the building of the U.R. as well as good luck with his new marriage.

* * *

 **Royal Baby on the Way**

Ember Island was very fortunate to be able to spot Fire Lady Mai (26) heavy with child _(pictured above)_ as her and Fire Lord Zuko (27) took their annual summer vacation at their beach house on Ruby Beach.

The couple has been very private ever since the word got out of the Fire Lady's pregnancy, so it was indeed a treat for us to be able to spot them as they walked the boardwalk yesterday evening. The family is refusing to have any interviews or give any comments until the baby is born, but last week the royal physician gave a statement to _Capital City Times_ saying that the **"... mother and child are very healthy and we should expect to have a new prince or princess by the fall..."**

The physician went on to talk about how the Fire Lord requested privacy during the pregnancy for the sake of Fire Lady Mai. What was given in the statement was enough to make a majority of the elders of the Fire Nation release a breath, seeing as many worries had been brought up when people noticed how long it was taking for the Fire Lady to become with child.

After seeing the soon-to-be mother ourselves just yesterday, the people of Ember Island can say that we are waiting anxiously for the birth of our new royal.

* * *

 **Spectacles for the Princess**

Fire Princess Izumi, at now six years old, was seen walking the market place with her parents, Fire Lord Zuko (33) and Fire Lady Mai (32), earlier this week _(pictured above)_.

The family came a little later than usual for their vacation, the delay of which was blamed on struggles with the new country's capital, Republic City. An unnamed source came through with this information thought the royal family has refused to answer any of the press' questions on the matter. Fire Lady Mai only gave this on the matter:

 **"We are here on a family trip and we will not waste this precious time doing the same thing we do every other day of the year."**

While things may possibly be rocky with politics and news across the world, the royal family seemed unbothered as they spent their week upon the island. We did manage to snap a picture of the adorable princess as she tried on new spectacles, having just learned she needed them last year.

We hope all things work out with the countries the Fire Lord has control over though it's very clear to us all that there's no issues in the family. For that, we are grateful.

* * *

 **Love is in the Air**

A major life event occurred on the Fire Nation's Royal Family vacation this year. Princess Izumi, now twelve years old, went on her first date at the apparent joy of Fire Lady Mai (38) and apparent dismay of Fire Lord Zuko (39) _(pictured above)_.

Shortly after snapping that photo, the _Ember Island News_ was asked to leave the property of Ruby Beach for privacy purposes. Not that we can really blame them, none of us would have liked cameras following us all around during our first date, either.

The royal couple did come out (possibly to give the princess some privacy with her date) and answered some of our questions.

 **"Fire Lady Mai, is it true this is the princess' first date?"**

 **"Yes, it is true. I refuse to give out any more information she doesn't want me to release to you all at the present time, but yes, this is her first date."**

 **"And Fire Lady, what are your feelings about this?"**

 **"My feelings? She's a growing girl, practically a woman. I can't stop her from growing, but I will support her as she does. Those are my feelings."**

Fire Lord Zuko did not answer any questions, though he didn't seem rather awkward the entire time his wife answered us. Well, princess, we hope you enjoyed your date more than your father did.

* * *

 **Mother-Daughter Bonding Time**

Fire Lady Mai (40) and Fire Princess Izumi (14) spent the entire day at the spa, where they met up with family friends Master Katara and her daughter Kya as well as Police Chief of Republic City Toph Beifong and daughter Lin (both mothers asked not to share their ages or ages of their children) _(pictured above)_.

Fire Lady Mai and Princess Izumi spent the majority of the summer vacation with each other this year, which did raise some questions among the islanders who are most accustomed to seeing the whole family together or not at all. Especially since the Fire Lord (41) had been seen on the island, just not with his wife or daughter. When asked about the subject matter, the Fire Lady stated that it was information that was not necessary to be disclosed that the time but would be brought up before the vacation time was over.

The mother and daughter were seen everywhere from watching plays, eating out, to shopping for more than half the week. Both seemed to be quite enjoying themselves, of which we can't complain, even if we do have questions.

In the last couple of days, we saw the family all back together again, visiting the beach and doing other outings for the remainder of the vacation. As promised, Fire Lord Zuko gave a short statement saying that, **"... Izumi had gone through a nasty break up the night we arrived so Mai and I were trying our best to make this time very happy for her instead of sad..."** and more that can be read on page 9.

Though, when we went to get a statement from the princess' old flame, we noticed various pieces of sharp objects embedded into the house. The only thing the family told us was that, **"... it was for his sake, not her's that the Fire Lady was always with her daughter..."** which we still don't completely understand the meaning of.

* * *

 **A New Royal Engagement**

Fire Princess Izumi's new fiancé join her and her family for this year's summer vacation. The first night of the week, the Fire Lord (53) and Lady (52) treated their daughter (26) and soon-to-be son-in-law (28) to dinner at the _Dancing Dragon_ as their congratulations for the engagement _(pictured above)_.

 _Capital City Times_ reported just before the annual vacation that the Princess' long time boyfriend (for nine years this fall, right after the Princess Izumi turns 26, to be exact) had proposed with the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's permission. The paper also said that the date of the wedding and other plans would be released after the vacation, but we did our best to see if we could get the information out a little sooner.

The royal family didn't quite like that and put out an order for us to not be within 100 meters of the newly engaged couple, though they agreed to give a brief interview. The whole interview is on page 10, as well as the time line of the princess' relationship with her soon-to-be husband.

The main thing said was this by the Fire Lord himself:

 **"We know that the nation is excited and happy for our daughter, as our we. But no one, not even us, should hound them so soon. Give them some time to make the plans and make sure they're happy with them before you all start putting your cameras where they don't belong."**

You can't really argue when the leader of your country tells you to back off. So, from the people of _Ember Island News_ , we congratulate Princess Izumi on her engagement and wish her the best.

* * *

 **Welcome to Ember Island, Prince Iroh!**

For the first time in a very long, long time... a royal baby is born on the island! Prince Iroh (named after the famous Dragon of the West and Fire Lord Zuko's Uncle) was born to Princess Izumi and her husband just before daybreak yesterday. The new family came out briefly to tell that the baby was healthy before taking the next ship back to the capital _(pictured above)_.

Fire Lord Zuko (58) and Fire Lady Mai (57) arrived a day before their daughter, Princess Izumi (31) who was unsure if she would even come to the vacation this year, mainly because of how heavily pregnant she was. However, not wanting to miss her family's annual vacation, she showed up with her husband in tow.

Everything was going quite well until the third day of the vacation when we noticed much commotion from the royal family's beach house yet none of the royal family leaving the said house. Worries were put to rest when the Fire Lord sent out a messenger to simply state that the princess was in labor.

By the fourth day's break, the princess came out with the aid of her husband and mother to show her baby boy for a brief moment before heading back to the palace for proper treatment. Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai remained for the rest of the duration of the vacation, mainly to, **"... give them some room to get used to each other before we bombard our new grandson..."** from Fire Lady Mai.

Congratulations Princess Izumi to becoming a mother, congratulations to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai to becoming grandparents, and congratulations Ember Island for being the land to first welcome the new Fire Prince Iroh!

* * *

 **Lessons with the Grandparents**

Tradition is still strong in the royal family as Fire Lord Zuko (66), Fire Lady Mai (65), Prince Iroh (8), and Princess Ursa (5) arrive to Ember Island _(pictured above)_ to relax for the summer.

This year is going to be different for the family than from years passed. Instead of the entire family, all three generations, coming to enjoy their vacation, the princess and her husband remained in the capital to, **"... Mai thought it'd be best if they could get a handle on things now so that they don't have to worry about not knowing what to do when it's their time to reign..."** said Fire Lord Zuko when asked about the absence of his daughter and son-in-law. He went on to say that he and his wife were very excited to spend the time with their grandson and granddaughter.

The proud grandparents let us, the _Ember Island News_ , get an exclusive look in on some of the things the royal couple is passing down the generations.

Fire Lord Zuko and Prince Iroh showed us some impressive firebending forms _(pictured above)_ whereas Fire Lady Mai was teaching Princess Ursa some basic self-defense skills _(pictured above)_. They switched every so often, the Fire Lady even breaking out some of her throwing knives and the Fire Lord his duo swords.

With grandparents like this, we think it's safe to say that Prince Iroh and Princess Ursa will have some very interesting stories to tell their own grandchildren.

* * *

 **The Passing of a Nation's Mother**

Every year for the passed 50 years, _Ember Island News_ has covered every single family vacation the Fire Nation Royal Family ever went on. This year was no different. We caught a picture of the (retired) Lord Zuko (71) and (retired) Lady Mai (70) as they walked down the Ruby Dock _(pictured above)_ , just like we do every year. Their daughter and her family came the next ship in, which we also captured on film, just as we do every year. We also got a photo of all the family entering the beach house together _(pictured above)_.

We didn't realize that it'd be the last photo ever taken of the woman who mothered this nation for 50 years as she was still alive. Last night, Lady Mai went to sleep with her husband next to her. This morning, her body was still there, but her soul had moved on. A messenger delivered the news just moments ago.

 ** _Lady Mai, at age 70, has passed on from this world._**

Wife of (retired) Fire Lord Zuko, Mother of Fire Lord Izumi, Grandmother of Prince Iroh and Princess Ursa, war veteran, queen, and so much more.

We thank the spirits for letting us know her, and we ask that they treat her well.

* * *

 **Retired Widower**

Lord Zuko (72) was seen as his ship docked at Ruby Docks just a year after his wife's passing and two years after he gave his throne to his daughter. Fire Lord Izumi (45) exited the ship along with her family as her father waved to the onlookers _(pictured above)_ before heading into the house where the family remained for the rest of the day.

The people of the island has assumed that was where Lord Zuko would remain for the rest of the week-long vacation, mainly because of the difficulties that must come with coming back to this memory-filled place without the woman he spent close to 60 years with. We were proven wrong when we spotted him out with his family the very next day, watching a performance by the _Ember Island Players._

After leaving the possibly grieving family alone for the majority of their time on the island, curiosity got the better of us and we decided to ask the former Fire Lord what was on our mind. He was seen out and about yesterday before heading back to the capital so we caught up to him and asked him just what had been on our mind... if it was hard to get through this vacation without his wife with him. His reply:

 **"A bit. I miss her, don't you dare assume I don't, but when I think about it... she wouldn't want me to mourn her for so long. I spent my time with her, and the time was up. I am sure she'd be disappointed in me if I let myself waste away for the last years of my life simply because she's not besides me. So, decided to enjoy this vacation with my children and grandchildren. We went out and had fun, and yes, we remembered Mai. But was it hard? At some points, yes. But did I, or will I, let it be too hard to bare? Not at all. She wouldn't want that, so I refuse to let it happen."**

May we all take the wise words of Lord Zuko and remember them whenever we face the loss of our own loved ones.


End file.
